


The Reveal

by Fleimkipa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Breasts, Chest Reveal, Clexa Week 2019, F/F, Nipples, Trans Female Character, Trans Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleimkipa/pseuds/Fleimkipa
Summary: ahhh, I found out about this prompt and decided to do it.Lexa finally gets to see her chest after top surgery.





	The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I am a trans guy, pre-op. I watched a lot of top reveal videos and got inspired. soooo....

“Are you ready, Lexa ?”

The brunette nodded from her spot on the exam table. Clarke put a hand on her shoulder. Thankfully her top surgery had gone well, and she was healing decently too. Although she sucked at showing it, Lexa was ferociously excited to get the bandages taken off. Her heart was pounding, and Clarke could almost feel it in the tips of her fingers, and they draped close to Lexa’s pulse-point. 

“Alright, Lexa, I’m going to ask you to take your top off, and change into this paper gown, you can leave your sweats on, okay ?” She also pointed to the door. “Shout for me after you’re done.”

The brunette nodded. Dr. Becca left the room to allow Lexa and Clarke privacy. The blonde hopped off the table and moved to stand in front of Lexa. 

“Clarke, I--- I can’t believe this is happening, like, I wished for this since… forever. Like, since before I even knew that there was a possibility that transitioning was even a thing.”

Clarke smiled at her fiance and kissed her lips as she blindly unbuttoned Lexa’s top.

“Well, it’s happening. I’m happy for you, Lexa. I’m happy you get to live as your true self, and that your body will reflect it. You deserve this body and happiness.”

“I love you.”

Clarke had stuck with Lexa through nearly her whole transition. She saw Lexa morph into a strong inspirational woman before her eyes, and it was beautiful. 

“Me too.” 

All the buttons of Lexa’s blouse were undone, and Clarke gently moved to get the girl’s arms out gently, and painlessly. She took Lexa’s left out first, slowly, she took a step to the right so that she could easily fish the arm out. Then, she did the same with the other. Lexa winced slightly. 

“Sorry, babe.”

“No, no, no, it’s fine, I’m just being a baby.”

“Yeah, a really cute one.”

Clarke’s commentary made Lexa blush. Once the paper gown was on, Clarke called Becca back in. 

“Okay, are you ready for the reveal ?” Becca had her tools set up. 

Lexa nodded, this time, the smile more evident. Becca opened the front of the paper, and cut away the bandage, Lexa winced a bit, and couldn’t help but look down as the bandage came off revealing a pretty good looking chest. She decided to go with an average 34 b size. Nothing too big. Tears welled up in her eyes. Clarke was behind Becca, smiling at her, crying a bit too. 

Lexa chuckled a bit and a single tear escaped her eyes. The little pieces of gauze on her nipples came off, and Clarke made a bit obnoxious smile and thumbs up. 

“You look good.”

“Roger that,” Clarke said. The look she was giving Lexa only made the brunette blush. 

Becca examined the incision site and cleared Lexa off.

“Alright, you are good to go. You can change back and leave when you’re ready, here’s a pamphlet that sort of has some tips for how to care for yourself for the next month.if you have any questions or concerns, be sure to give me a call.”

“Oh um, Doc ?”

“Yes, Lexa ?”

“Thank you.”

Becca once again left. Lexa puffed her chest out a bit and looked in the mirror. 

“Wow…”

“You look 

good, Lex.”

Lexa smiled, but couldn’t stop touching her nipples. 

“Touch them, babe.”

Clarke furrowed her brows. Lexa insisted, taking her hand, and putting it on her chest. Lexa was very excited with the results, and couldn’t stop twisting and turning and looking and feeling. Clarke barely put her hand on Lexa’s skin because her girlfriend was still sore in some spots. Since the bandage came off, Lexa’s smile never dropped. 

“They could cut glass.”

Lexa chuckled a bit, “You’re right.”

“What do you say, I take you out for some froyo, and later we can go shopping for some new shirts that will fit you and your new boobs.”

Lexa still ran her hands gently over her nipples again. 

“C’mon, let’s get your blouse on, alright ?”

Lexa nodded as she put her hand through the armhole.

“We can say goodbye to those push-up bras.”

“Yeah.”

Lexa stopped Clarke in front of her. 

“Thanks for being with me through this journey. I don’t think I would have survived without you. I love you so much, babe.” 

The brunette leaned in for a passionate kiss. 

“I love you too, and I’m happy for you,” Clarke said. “Now let’s get going quickly.”


End file.
